


Loki's Universe

by DarkSaori



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Thorki - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSaori/pseuds/DarkSaori
Summary: Loki era um exímio mago desde criança e seus dons se aperfeiçoaram com o passar do tempo, o fazendo chegar a extremos nunca antes pensados, tornando-o uma das mais poderosas criaturas do universo em prol de devolver o sorriso do seu carinhoso irmão Thor.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 1





	Loki's Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, tudo bem? Estava olhando a minha lista de histórias e notei que essa ainda não estava postada, então pensando no absurdo que era isso, a trouxe com muito carinho para entreter vocês! É leve e fresca, espero que gostem e fiquem felizes ao lê-la <3
> 
> Beijocas e lavem bem as mãos!!! <3
> 
> \- Saori

Desde criança, Loki desenvolveu o seu talento e interesse pela magia, sendo ensinado por sua mãe Frigga, uma maga extraordinária e de conhecimentos vastos. Pouco a pouco, Loki começou a aprender a manipular mentes e a ocultar os seus sentimentos com o uso da magia, não porque sua mãe o queria ensinar a ser frio, mas para que ele pudesse se preservar em certas situações. 

Já o seu irmão Thor, nunca demonstrou a mínima afeição pela magia, limitando-se ao combate corpo-a-corpo, treinando com espadas, armaduras pesadas e muito suor, o total oposto de Loki. Sendo mais velho, Thor queria poder proteger o irmão onde quer que fossem, porém mesmo com sua brutalidade, jamais quis que Loki seguisse os seus passos ou zombou dele por conta da magia que corria em suas veias, pelo contrário; o loiro sempre possuiu muito respeito pelos magos, pois sua mãe pertencia à classe deles, além de ele mesmo sempre ter achado magnífico o quão poderosos eram. 

Tudo andava às mil maravilhas; Loki praticava os seus feitiços recém-aprendidos e se maravilhava com os resultados, enquanto Thor treinava pesado para fortalecer os seus músculos e a sua mente; até que um dia, o loirinho não se sentiu bem e passou o dia inteiro cabisbaixo, chamando a atenção de todos, principalmente de Loki, que o conhecia tão bem que era literalmente a sua alma gêmea. De imediato, o moreninho não entendeu, mas após perguntar a sua mãe o que estava havendo, finalmente compreendeu o que se passava. 

Doeu saber que ele próprio estava obtendo êxito em seus treinos, enquanto Thor se dedicava tanto e não conseguia o que tanto queria. Resolveu dar uma volta pelo reino e encontrou o irmão sentado próximo ao chafariz do palácio, a cabeça sendo sustentada pela mão, o olhar triste perdido nos jatos d’água que iam e voltavam. O seu peito apertou tanto ao ver tal cena que não esperou mais: começou a caminhar cautelosamente até o loiro, os sons dos seus passos sendo indiferentes a Thor. 

— Thor, você está ocupado? Eu estava com uma dúvida. — indagou um pouco envergonhado e incerto do que estava dizendo, as palavras somente saindo de sua boca. 

— Que dúvida, irmão? — Thor indagou desinteressado. 

— Bom, eu treino com a nossa mãe e agora eu já consigo me transformar em quaisquer objetos e animais... — disse sorridente, sentindo-se bobo e infantil, mas tudo aquilo possuía um propósito. — a minha dúvida é se eu conseguiria criar algo da minha mente, sabe? Pensar em algo, moldá-lo e trazê-lo a vida. 

— Você sempre consegue tudo o que quer, irmãozinho. — suspirou entristecido por conta do próprio fracasso. — Sei que vai conseguir... 

Engolindo a seco aquelas palavras, Loki assentiu e passou alguns segundos em silêncio, pensando e analisando o que seria melhor dizer naquele momento. Quando enfim soube, suspirou e sorriu bondoso, os olhos esmeraldinos brilhando intensamente. 

— E se fosse um presente? Um presente para você? 

E então, Thor virou o rosto na direção do seu irmão mais novo, confuso. 

— Um presente? Mas por quê...? 

— Você merece um presente, pois sempre esteve ao meu lado e sempre me presenteou com as mais belas orquídeas e girassóis, mesmo sabendo que girassóis nunca foram as minhas flores preferidas. — riu. — Você as deixava em meu quarto para que me lembrasse de você sempre ao acordar. 

— Eu ainda faço isso. — riu baixinho, recordando-se com amor. — E eu ainda sei que as suas flores preferidas são as orquídeas, pois são lindas e majestosas como você. — suspirou. — E eu ainda vou continuar deixando os girassóis em seu quarto, pois quero que sempre se lembre de mim. 

Loki corou ao ouvir aquilo; nunca, em seus dezesseis anos, havia escutado algo tão lindo e verdadeiro. 

— Você quem é muito lindo, Thor, muito mesmo... E eu jamais me esqueceria de você, és a única coisa na qual penso assim que abro os olhos... — corou mais ainda, fazendo com que Thor também corasse, ambos se encontrando adoráveis naquele momento. — Por isso mesmo, não se entristeça, eu o farei feliz... 

— Nunca me fará tão feliz quanto no passado, sempre estando ao meu lado, crescendo comigo e me ajudando a entender as coisas que não consigo lidar... — disse encantado, os olhos muito azuis vidrados no irmão menor, aguados de emoção. 

— Te farei ainda mais feliz, pois te amo, Thor! 

— Eu quem te amo mais! 

Entre sorrisos, Loki buscou concentrar-se e fechou os olhos, imaginando algo que Thor poderia amar tanto quanto o amava, vasculhando os seus sonhos em conjunto há tanto tempo guardados em sua mente. Eis que um deles se sobressaiu, chamando a atenção do pequeno mago, que sorrindo o fez tomar forma e se realizar, o criando com todo o amor e carinho que pôde, utilizando de toda a sua magia. 

Assim que abriu os olhos, Loki encarou Thor, que mantinha-se parado o observando, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo; o loiro não entendia nada de magia, estava confuso e querendo saber mais, porém se encontrava estático, à espera do que quer que fosse que o moreno faria. 

Loki então assobiou e fez sair de trás de uma moitinha, um cavalinho pequeno de oito patas, todo malhado. O cavalinho foi até eles tropeçando, pois havia acabado de nascer e aprenderia a andar com o passar do tempo, parando um pouco trêmulo, mas muito feliz ao ver os dois de tão perto. 

— Loki! Isso é...? — os olhos de Thor aguaram no mesmo instante, pois ele havia lembrado desse sonho que ele e o irmão compartilharam quando muito jovens. — Que coisa mais linda! Ele... Ele tem oito patinhas! Eu posso tocá-lo? 

— Claro que pode, ele é o seu presente! — Loki disse encantado e sorridente, já acariciando o pelinho malhado do cavalinho. 

— Não, ele é o nosso presente! — respondeu Thor fascinado, aproximando-se lentamente do pequenino, o acariciando com todo o amor possível, logo recebendo uma lambida na mão, rindo e o abraçando, calmamente sentando-se no chão e deitando o cavalinho em seu colo, coçando todo o seu pelinho macio. — Posso escolher o nome? 

— Claro que sim, eu ficaria feliz se escolhesse! — disse Loki babando por aquela cena, achando-a a coisa mais preciosa de sua vida. 

— Malhadinho, que tal? 

— Malhadinho? Eu amei! — Loki estava achando uma graça ver o seu irmão tão másculo e desafiador completamente derretido. Passou a querer vê-lo vulnerável mais vezes, era lindo e especial demais. 

Desejando ser parte daquele momento para sempre, Loki sentou-se ao lado de Thor e juntos ficaram acariciando Malhadinho, que pedia por mais carinho sempre que acariciavam a sua crina brilhosa. 

— Obrigado, Loki, por ser tão incrível e me proporcionar momentos como esse... O seu universo é lindo... Eu te amo! — e beijou o irmão na boca, fechando os olhos no mesmo instante, um beijo carinhoso e simples, mas recheado de sentimentos, pegando Loki desprevenido, fazendo-o arregalar os olhos e não entender o que estava se passando. 

A sua mente parou por alguns segundos, mas logo voltou a funcionar e o moreno não quis saber de pensar muito, apenas retribuiu o beijo do irmão, com as mesmas intenções não-fraternais dele. Se amavam além da irmandade, além de tudo o que existia. Era um amor de almas, ultrapassando tudo o que conheciam. Não havia o que esconder, era o que sentiam em seus corações já havia algum tempo. Aquele amor era mais real do que a própria Asgard. 

— Eu quem te amo e obrigado, sempre farei com que o meu universo seja o mais lindo do mundo para você! 

— Você já é o meu universo mais lindo! 

E novamente beijaram-se, entre juras de amor e carinho, com Malhadinho brincando e os enchendo de felicidade. 

Os irmãos Odinson nunca foram tão unidos e tão apaixonados, até se deixarem encantar naturalmente.


End file.
